Glimmers of hope
by Margulka93
Summary: Tuttavia, quando ti ritrovi al servizio della donna più spietata dell'universo - ultima discendente di una razza con il gene ereditario della bastardaggine - e quest'ultima tenta di strapparti via anche i capelli pur di renderti infelice, fai l'impossibile per proteggere l'unico spiraglio di felicità concessoti dalla vita senza neanche rendertene conto.


GLIMMERS OF HOPE  
_Prologo - Pericolo imminente_

Non ho mai pensato di cambiare vita, neanche nei momenti in cui l'alternativa più valida era il suicidio. Non che io ci abbia mai provato, per carità, sono esageratamente orgoglioso e potente, e poi dopo tutte le volte in cui sono sfuggito alla morte per un soffio, non posso certo andarmene in una maniera così indegna come il suicidio.  
Viaggiare di galassia in galassia come cagnolino di Rayalia non era indubbiamente la mia massima aspirazione, ma dall'alto dei miei ventitré anni speravo di diventare qualcuno e di spadroneggiare sui più deboli. Magari di riportare alla vecchia gloria il mio pianeta natale e ripopolare l'universo di Saiyan, dei quali sono l'unico sopravvissuto, anche se l'idea di avere piccoli Saiyan mezzosangue saltellanti in giro per l'astronave che mi chiamano papà mi fa leggermente rabbrividire. Di disgusto, intendo.  
Tuttavia, quando ti ritrovi al servizio della donna più spietata dell'universo - ultima discendente di una razza con il gene ereditario della bastardaggine, che ti ha privato di ogni cosa - e quest'ultima tenta di strapparti via anche i capelli pur di renderti infelice, fai l'impossibile per proteggere l'unico _spiraglio di felicità_ concessoti dalla vita senza neanche rendertene conto.  
E se decidi di batterti faccia a faccia contro la suddetta diavola, le possibilità sono tre. La prima è correre senza fermarsi. In alternativa si può combattere e subirne le conseguenze, sperando che il colpo di grazie avvenga quanto prima, oppure scegliere la terza, convenientissima opzione: correre ancora più forte.

_Vermiglio_, questo è il nome più adatto per lo sperduto pianeta nel quale mi è toccato lavorare negli ultimi mesi, per una missione che ho finalmente portato a termine. Anche _Scarlatto_ non è male. Il motivo è piuttosto semplice: è l'unico colore predominante qui. Il terreno, l'acqua, perfino la pietra ne assumono le più svariate tonalità. Ci vuole uno stomaco d'acciaio e una gran forza di volontà per rimanere qui senza scordarsi l'esistenza del blu o del giallo. È il tipico scenario che userebbe un regista scadente per un film dell'orrore da quattro soldi, manca solo una bella ragazza urlante e spaventata che attribuisce tutto questo rosso al sangue versato da un macellaio psicotico.

Mi gratto distrattamente l'orecchio sinistro, facendo cozzare tra loro i miei orecchini, tre semplici cerchietti d'argento che porto con me da sempre. Alcuni dei rumori di sottofondo sono alimentati da assordanti tuoni, i quali si susseguono a una velocità talmente elevata che tentare di ignorarli è impossibile. Non capisco se stiano cercando di spaccarmi i timpani, o vogliano semplicemente farmi perdere la pazienza. Ma pensa, preso per il culo da un fenomeno naturale! Il mal di testa che ne conseguirà mi terrà compagnia per diversi giorni, ne sono più che sicuro.  
I fulmini, innaturalmente accecanti, si scagliano al suolo con violenza, provocando crepe che si espandono come ragnatele per vari chilometri. Alzo la testa al cielo. Non c'è neanche una nuvola, non riesco davvero a capire da dove provengano i lampi. Un pianeta più strano non credo di averlo mai visto, eppure questo color sangue disseminato in ogni dove non mi dispiace per nulla, anzi mi sento quasi a mio agio: dopo tutte le battaglie e gli omicidi attorno ai quali è sempre ruotata la mia vita, è piuttosto ovvio che sia così.

Un altro boato mi rintrona i neuroni, la terra trema. Accidenti, per poco non perdo l'equilibrio come una femminuccia qualsiasi. Un finissimo scricchiolio raggiunge le mie orecchie e mi alzo in volo appena in tempo: un burrone si è inghiottito il masso sul quale giacevo poco fa. Le crepe che si diramano dall'arido terreno giungono fin sotto i piedi di Marion, a qualche centinaio di metri da me. La vedo incespicare, piombare di peso sul proprio sedere e urlare dal male. Mi domando cos'abbia da lamentarsi così, non si è mica slogata nulla!

Marion è una ragazza arrogante, ha occhi e capelli di una delicata tonalità azzurra, molto simile all'oceano, ma quello vero, non la brodaglia dal colore assurdo che qui osano chiamare acqua. Dopo i pochi, interminabili mesi trascorsi con lei posso affermare che sia estremamente petulante, vanitosa e debole. E non sto usando alcun eufemismo. La sua soglia di sopportazione del dolore è davvero sotto lo zero, per lei un pizzico equivale a una coltellata in fronte, o giù di lì. Ma chi è il mentecatto che ha deciso di affidarle il _male allo stato puro_?

«Vegeta aiutami, ti prego. Lei non può prendere il demone, sarà la fine dell'universo intero! E tu non vuoi che accada ancora, vero?» squittisce Marion, puntandomi gli occhioni addosso. Mi trattengo dal riderle in faccia. Crede di impietosirmi? A me? Vegeta il principe dei Saiyan?! È una scena rivoltante, anche un po' patetica, direi. Scuoto la testa con rassegnazione, dandole mentalmente della stupida. L'avevo posta dinnanzi ad una scelta: scappare e nascondersi per il resto della vita o permettermi di farla fuori. Inutile dire che la stupidità della razza delle Seraphim Maledette rasenti i confini dell'universo. Marion mi aveva assicurato che sarebbe fuggita lontano, così avevo deciso di allontanare Rayalia da questo pianeta con una scusa. Fatto sta che Marion è spuntata dal nulla, dicendo che l'avrebbe contrastata.  
_Stupida!_  
Ha creduto che l'avessi spinta a scappare per proteggerla.  
_Stupida e illusa!  
_Io non potevo permettere alla figlia di Freezer di potenziarsi, di Marion non mi fregava essenzialmente nulla. Speravo solo di non dover versare sangue di una razza purosangue, per una volta.

Marion sta singhiozzando, le lacrime scivolano veloci giù dal viso. Non sopporto le persone che frignano, trovo sia un grande segno di debolezza mostrare le proprie emozioni, soprattutto sotto il naso dei tuoi peggiori nemici. Mi avvicino a passo spedito, lei mi pianta lo sguardo addosso. Sorride.  
La sollevo per un braccio, costringendola ad alzarsi in piedi e la conduco da Rayalia, sapendo di star commettendo la più grande cazzata della mia vita, ma ormai è tardi per nasconderla o impedire all'altra di prendere il demone.

«Avresti dovuto darmi retta. Ora stai zitta e paga le conseguenze, io non posso fare più nulla» le sussurro.

Rayalia ha le mani che tremano per l'emozione, agita l'odiosa coda ereditata dal padre e si tormenta i ciuffi violacei, lunghi fino alla vita. Non posso guardare i suoi occhi costantemente avvolti da una maschera scura attraversata da ragnatele decorative anch'esse viola, eppure posso vederli quasi sprizzare di gioia. Sono consapevole del fatto che ci veda benissimo con quella roba in faccia, ma mi urta parecchio non sapere cosa nasconda lì sotto. La sua eccitazione la rende simile ad una bambina, nessuno sospetterebbe quanto sia letale e spietata. Potrebbe raggiungere i livelli di Freezer se arrivasse al culmine della rabbia.

Marion viene abbracciata da Rayalia, lasciandomi un po' basito. Mi avvicino per ascoltare le sue parole.

«Non è necessario che tu ci rimetta la pelle, giovane Seraphim. Consegnami ciò che custodisci e la vita ti verrà risparmiata» dice Rayalia, nel suo orecchio.  
Marion la spintona via e finisce lunga distesa per terra. Nei suoi occhi c'è una determinazione che non le ho mai visto, l'azzurro calmo e rilassante delle sue iridi si è tramutato in una tempesta inquieta, le lacrime continuano a sgorgare imperterrite. Sembra un'altra persona.

«Dovrai uccidermi, allora. Ho il compito di proteggerlo a costo della vita, purtroppo sono caduta nella tua trappola e ho perso» risponde Marion, invelenita. A queste parole il volto di Rayalia si deforma, assumendo il cipiglio di una belva feroce. Riesco quasi a vedere la sua rabbia ribollire. La sua bocca si piega in un sorriso sadico e trionfale, che farebbe scappare a gambe levate il più impavido dei guerrieri. Si getta di peso su Marion, spalmandola al suolo. La ragazza urla di dolore.

Sono altamente tentato di darle il colpo di grazia, non reggo i tiranni che si divertono a giocare con il cibo prima di mangiarselo. Scarto l'idea a priori, la vita di Marion non vale la punizione che Rayalia mi avrebbe riservato se fossi intervenuto. È già abbastanza infuriata perché le ho mentito sull'identità di Marion e me la farà pagare molto cara. La stirpe di Freezer e la parola "perdono" non hanno nulla in comune.

Una risata accesa mi distrae. La Seraphim sta ridendo, nonostante il suo collo sia striato di rosso e la ferita provocata dai denti di Rayalia sia ben visibile.  
«Sai, un po' mi dispiace morire, ma so di certo che non troverai mai l'altra parte del demone» ride Marion, mentre un rivolo di sangue cola dall'angolo del labbro.  
«Peccato! Credevo fosse sul terzo pianeta della galassia dell'Est. La Terra, giusto?» la canzona Rayalia, in tono fintamente preoccupato. La risata di Marion viene stroncata così bruscamente che per un momento penso sia morta. In realtà è rimasta scioccata per la rivelazione, incapace di respirare. Volta il capo verso di me, inchiodandomi.

Sbuffo sonoramente e mi faccio violenza pur di distogliere gli occhi da lei.  
Uno: Rayalia sta _mangiando_ con più foga del solito e la cosa mi disgusta non poco.  
Due: non ho bisogno di ordini. Non ho alcuna intenzione di commettere lo stesso errore, la prossima ragazza non sarà posta dinanzi ad alcuna scelta.

Un urlo agghiacciante e la terra vermiglia viene sporcata da un denso liquido del medesimo colore.

* * *

***ANGOLO AUTRICE:

Buongiorno a tutti miei fantastici lettori. Innanzitutto vorrei ringraziarvi per essere arrivati fin qui e spero mi concediate altri due minuti per poter dare una motivazione a tutto.

Come avrete capito (spero di averlo descritto come si deve) Rayalia è la figlia di Freezer, mentre Vegeta è il suo più fedele servitore. La ragazza sta cercando di riassemblare le due parti di un antico e potente demone (avete presente Tapion? Ecco, una cosa del genere, anche se il "non addormentarsi" qui non c'entra nulla).

Marion è un'aliena che fa parte delle Seraphim Maledette, la razza che ha deciso di custodire il demone. Rayalia si accinge a trovare anche la seconda custode.

Parlando dei personaggi: tenterò di mantenere i personaggi più IC possibile, ma la cosa (ve lo dico francamente) non mi riuscirà granché, infondo è un AU, quindi per me è inevitabile assegnare loro mestieri e atteggiamenti non corrispondenti a quelli di zio Akira. In compenso cercherò di dare ad ogni personaggio (sono riuscita a coinvolgerne una ventina) un carattere unico e distinguibile. Lo so, mi sto avviando al suicidio, ma farò del mio meglio, le idee per questa long continuano a ronzarmi senza sosta, vi assicuro che colpi di scena e stranezze non mancheranno.

E poi ammettiamolo, chi di voi non ha mai pensato ad un Vegeta con - moooolti - anni in meno e tre orecchini al lobo, suuuu, non siate timide :*

Spero di avervi incuriosito, nel prossimo capitolo entreranno in scena Bulma, Chichi, Goku e altri personaggi.

Grazie un milione, se desiderate lasciatemi un commentino, tanto per farmi capire quanto posso stravolgere i personaggi. Un abbraccio stritolaossa.

A domenica prossima.

Margulka93


End file.
